<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clean Your Room by Snarcasm318</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603935">Clean Your Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318'>Snarcasm318</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rookie Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, pretty sure this was purged from tumblr and now it needs a new home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail's room is a mess. Holly is there to motivate her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gail Peck/Holly Stewart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clean Your Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lunchbox, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last place Gail expected her girlfriend to be was sitting on her bed at the opposite end of her room, patiently waiting for her.  Holly hadn’t been to the apartment in the entire time they had known each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For good reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail’s room was a dump.  Like an actual garbage dump.  It was bad enough that she had the smallest room out of the three roommates, she was the only one without a closet, having converted the den into a bedroom.  And to make matters worse, in order to move out of the Peck residence, she had to take ALL of her belongings. Every last thing had to be out. But there just wasn’t any space for all of it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So rather than take the time to actually clean her room, she had taken simply to moving shit out of her way enough to reach her clothes.  But now that she was spending more time at Holly’s and less at her own, she had even less reason to clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hence, a garbage dump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been complaining for the last two weeks that your room is a mess and that you’ve had to sleep on the couch when you’re not at my place.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying that I’m spending too much time at your house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m saying that I want to have sex on your bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about the wall?  Sex against the wall would be easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.  The bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re already on the bed.   How’d you even get over there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways.  But that’s not the point.  Point is that I’m your motivation.” Holly pulled her shirt up and over her head, giving Gail an amazing view of tan skin and a new lacy lavender bra she had never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that new?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.  And if you want it off of me then you’re going to have to come over here and do it yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Challenge accepted.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast.” Gail stopped, already in the process of climb over the boxes that were currently in her way.  “I’m your motivation to make sure your room gets cleaned. So you can’t touch me until you clear a path to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Figuring out Holly’s game, Gail nodded, “That I can do.”  She had been clearing paths in the dumpster for weeks, she was a pro by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A real path.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail narrowed her eyes.  She loved that Holly was a tease.  And she could tell that Holly knew exactly what she was doing to her, giving her a challenge like this.  Her heart was already pounding just looking at Holly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, she started with the easiest issue.  The clothes. After leaving briefly to steal Chris’s laundry basket, Gail haphazardly tossed any clothes laying out into it.  Regardless of if they were dirty or not, she decided she could just wash everything later. When she was done, she looked over to Holly who was reading one of her comics while Gail worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice work.”  Holly’s jeans joined her shirt at the foot of Gail’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Gail got to see the matching set and her fingers actually twitched with the desire to pull the purple lace off of her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still not clean yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail rolled her eyes but went back to work.  She managed to move most of the still full boxes off to the sides of her room.  The ones that had already been opened she consolidated and tossed anything empty out into the living room.  She was sure she could convince Chris to dump them later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a clear path to Holly, Gail started her way towards the bed but Holly just sat there, legs crossed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really bad at this, Officer Peck.  How about a new deal? If you can make half of the boxes disappear, without dumping everything on the floor, then you can use your handcuffs on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail actually whimpered at the thought.  With new energy, she started shoving things from the boxes into the dressers that had been empty this entire time.  She didn’t bother organizing any of it, choosing to work quickly rather than neatly. Once they were stuffed to capacity she started towards the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more buts…” Gail growled before pouncing onto a laughing Holly.  She pinned Holly’s hands above her head. “You’ve been teasing me long enough and a deal is a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly hooked a leg around Gail and pulled her closer.  “A deal is a deal. I’m all yours, Officer. Are you going to arrest me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later.” Gail’s hands tightened around Holly’s wrists.  She had been waiting long enough and the thought of moving to find the cuffs and the key just didn’t seem worth it.  Not when Holly was already trapped underneath her. Holly opened her mouth to question her, but Gail cut her off with a hard kiss.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These stay here,” Even Gail was a little surprised at the low growl her voice had become as she let go of Holly’s wrists.  But Holly merely nodded, her brown eyes even darker than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail sat back.  The bra she had been admiring all day looked even better up close.  She ran her fingers lightly over the lace and smirked when even the small touch had Holly arching up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, is it mean to tease a person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault it took you so long to clean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault I was distracted,” Gail’s hands squeezed to emphasize her point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly whimpered.  “Motivated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now I’m motivated to do other things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail’s fingers pinched Holly’s nipples through the lace and Holly’s hips jumped up but her arms stayed above her head.  Holly’s head pushed back into the mattress exposing her neck and drawing Gail’s attention. She moved forward, teeth attaching to the skin there and sinking in as her fingers continue to tease Holly through the bra that had taunted her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her time.  Leaving new marks where old ones had faded.  Littering Holly’s neck and chest with red and purple.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Holly’s hand came down to undo her own bra, Gail caught it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you were just about to do it yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. This is staying on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly groaned but when Gail’s hand slid under the fabric, it got even louder.  Gail could feel the way Holly’s hips wouldn’t stop moving against her. She knew what she really wanted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail’s hands slid down to Holly’s hips.  Her thumbs brushing along the edge of lace there.  She pressed down, halting their movement. She shifted her whole body further down the bed, her mouth now able to give the same treatment to Holly’s abs, her hips, her thighs.  Anywhere she could find, Gail decided to leave a mark. Her mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was Holly’s restraint.  Her attempts to not move under Gail’s touch that made her heart race even more.  She loved that Holly let her take control like this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually taking pity on her girlfriend, Gail’s teeth caught the edge of the new lace panties and began to tug them down Holly’s long legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it was off, Gail tossed it aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like the color of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seemed appropriate for some spring cleaning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail’s hands slid back up, spreading Holly’s legs wide.  She licked her lips at how swollen and wet she could see Holly was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems I’m not the only one who can make a mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what are you going to do about it?” Holly challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail didn’t answer, her tongue already too busy sliding between Holly’s lips.  She hummed at the first taste of Holly. Her mouth vibrating against Holly’s clit and causing Holly’s hips to jump again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced up and could see the Holly’s fists turning white from the grip they had on the pillow above her head.  She repeated the motion, this time her hands taking a tighter grip and preventing Holly’s body from moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If her teasing was bad before, Gail was relentless now.  Her tongue alternated between pressing deep into Holly and dancing circles around her clit.  She never kept up any one motion or pattern long enough to send Holly over the cliff, she just kept dragging her to the edge of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Holly kept switching between moans and curses.  But it wasn’t until Gail heard her the desperation in the “Gail, please…” that she took pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slid three fingers into Holly, stretching and pumping fast and hard as her tongue returned to Holly’s clit, lashing against the stiffened peak.  She couldn’t stop Holly’s hips from pressing up and into her even more, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t long before Holly’s entire body was tensing and snapping before she fell back into mattress in a boneless heap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail’s movements slowed, her tongue eventually replacing her fingers as she collected all the wetness that now covered the upper part of Holly’s thighs.  She kept going, taking her time until Holly was twitching away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more.”  Holly begged as she tugged on Gail to come up and join her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just didn’t want to be accused of not cleaning up after myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly groaned again, but pulled her into a kiss anyway.  When it broke, Gail pulled back, letting Holly catch her breath.  She looked around her improved room. It certainly looked better than before.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now she just needed to figure out where she put those handcuffs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>